Friends
by LuFFy McCormick
Summary: Viñeta #2: Nagisa. "Puede que parezca como cualquier otro día, más algo le hace cuestionarse qué tanto. Es un brillo, un brillo singular en ésos ojos azules. Y Nagisa no tiene ni un pelo de tonto, él ve cómo está Haru cuando se topan con Matsuoka. Creía que ése particular brillo era normal, nunca le prestó importancia." Haru/Rin/Haru. *BL*
1. Los tiburones se entienden

**Renuncia: **todo de Kyoto Animation.

Posiblemente ahuyente a varios aunque es mejor prevenir: tardo horrores en actualizar. Ahora, la ventaja de «Friends» (no la serie, el fic) es que ya definí cuántos capítulos serán y que son viñetas conectadas. La dinámica es plasmar la relación RinHaru/HaruRin (como la prefieran) a través del resto. Y ehm, disfrútenlo (?)

**Prompt:** 010. «Secreto a voces» [Tabla "Clichés"; Retos a la carta]

* * *

**FRIENDS.**

**I. Los tiburones se entienden unos a los otros (o de cómo Gou resuelve un quiz)**

A Gou le resulta muy sencillo notar lo mucho que Rin adora a sus amigos de la infancia. También que se ha venido encariñando con Rei, pese a ser prácticamente un novato en lo que concierne a la natación, y el hecho de que le haya comentado que éste le preparó galletas como gratificación por enseñarle a nadar de brazada sólo se lo confirma. Porque Rin puede aparentar ser el adolescente más complicado del planeta Tierra; no obstante, en realidad es bastante fácil de leer, como las revistas que tanto le gustan y la maestra Amakata le consigue.

Es duro por fuera, un tanto vulnerable por dentro. Y no es que sea una nenaza, _no_, su hermano puede ser muy rudo y tosco si se lo propone —la actitud que tuvo desde su retorno de Australia hasta que nadaron el relevo es una prueba contundente de ello—. Pero por una buena razón le gustan las comedias rosas y los dramas repletos de sentimentalismos («No importa cuánto lo niegues, oni chan» le repite hasta el hartar «yo sé que tienes la versión _Blu-Ray_ de "Moulin Rouge" oculta entre tu colección de "Tiburón"»).

Y a Gou le agrada la seguridad de que suceda lo que suceda podrá comprenderle, por ser parientes. Y que siendo su única hermana logre convencerlo para que pase los fines de semana en casa, con ella.

Al verlo lo presiente, está pensando en ésos cuatro. Más que suponerlo, está segura dé. Y también sabe que de entre Makoto, Nagisa, Rei y Haruka en quien más se concentra Rin es el último. Quizás es un sexto sentido, aunque desde críos Matsuoka ha sentido un inmenso apego por Nanase —a ella no podría disgustarle, no al ver a Rin moverse de ése modo al entrar en contacto con el agua motivado por superarlo, a él y solamente a él—.

Sólo hay un detalle, casi insignificante. Algo que a Gou se le viene a la mente muy a menudo cuando no fantasea con hermosos bíceps y tríceps y lo bien que le sienta ése traje de baño a Makoto. Una duda.

_¿Qué siente mi oni chan por Haruka-sempai?_

Parece de poca importancia, sin embargo, Gou considera que la respuesta es algo que no debe tomarse tan ligeramente. Y al ver su perfil tan concentrado en la tarea de Literatura no puede evitar suspirar, apartando su atención de la revista «Teen Tops» abierta de par en par en la sección de diversión con un quiz (o cuestionario) sobre algo relacionado con… con otro algo.

Puede preguntarle y ya. El problema es que Rin no le contestaría, no con la verdad, al menos.

Él no suele ser mentiroso (tal vez cerrado en lo que concierne a sus emociones y más si Iwatobi está involucrado, más no mentiroso) pero Gou no es tonta. Y si ha aprendido algo de ver tantos animes en su tiempo libre es que Rin es lo que se conoce como _tsundere_. O alguien fiel a la negación. Súper fiel.

Así que permanece con la duda, mirándole desde la distancia, a él y Haruka mientras interactúan entre sí, intentado descifrar si hay más de lo que se ve a simple vista pues nada la haría más feliz que la dicha de su hermano —y ha de admitir para sus adentros que dos chicos tomados de la mano es lindo—.

Rin gruñe al no entender la materia y Gou suelta una risita, volviendo su interés a la revista. No. Debe tratarse de una alucinación o un bonito sueño. Aunque ¿quién lo asegura?

_1. Qué tanto ocupa tus pensamientos _ésa_ persona_.

Poco no, en definitiva. Desde niños, a Rin le fascinaba platicarle de Haruka. De la madrugada al anochecer. Y mentiría si dijese que no era exasperante, más ahora lo recuerda y sonríe con ternura.

_2. ¿Lo que él/ella haga o diga importa más que las palabras o acciones de otro?_

Rin es como el mar cuando está con Haruka. Si no tienen problemas es apacible, suave; si discuten o similares se pone violento y no se preocupa por ahogar a nadie. Les guste o no necesitan su mutua aprobación para seguir adelante y Nanase influye mucho en su forma de ser. Basta con darse cuenta de que no desean afectar el nado del contrario.

_3. ¿Cómo te describes al estar a su lado?_

Gou duda un segundo, insegura sobre cómo contestar. ¿Hay algún adjetivo para eso? Arruga la nariz y achica los ojos, cavilando. De repente le viene la respuesta.

— Oni chan, ¿sientes que nada puede salir mal a lado de Haruka-sempai?

Éste luce distraído.

— Uhm, seguro Gou.

Gou coge el bolígrafo y escribe con sumo cuidado «Libre».

_4. ¿Te llena la nostalgia cuando no convives con él/ella?_

Aún se acuerda de la ocasión en que Rin hizo un puchero tremendo porque Haruka y Makoto iban a un balneario, durante su infancia, y él no pudo ir. Su madre le preguntó por qué hacia tanto escándalo, si ya había visitado muchos antes. Y Rin le explicó que jamás en compañía de _Haru_. Se sentó en el rincón de la alcoba y estuvo cabizbajo por cuatro horas, hasta que recibió una llamada de Makoto quien le pasó a Haruka. No se enteró nunca de lo que hablaron, pero Rin tuvo un humor más alegre. Quizás no cuenta porque es algo de antaño. Quizás sí.

_5. Menciona tres cosas que estén presentes en tu día a día_.

Más garabateos: «Carne. Haru. Esfuerzo».

_Y si esa persona se encuentra entre éstas_.

«Por supuesto».

— Gou, deja eso ya, voy a preparar la cena.

Alza la mirada, desorientada pues no estaba al tanto de que Rin ya había terminado su tarea. Se ha recogido el cabello en una coleta baja, ésa que acostumbra usar y su rostro luce desinteresado, aunque molesto. Gou ríe.

— Pero oni chan, ¿no has acabado, _o sí_? —Rin suelta unas cuantas palabrotas, retractándose en cuanto oye la voz severa de su madre en el segundo piso.

— N… no importa. Ya le pediré mañana a Haru que me explique —claro, Haruka de nuevo. Siempre Haruka—. Vamos.

— En seguida voy —para cuando lo dice Rin ya se ha adelantado. Silbando. Gou permanece en silencio, avispada y atenta. Alcanza a escuchar a Rin marcándole a Haruka y platicando con él, inquiriendo si puede pasar temprano para que estudien un rato («Siempre tan terrible en Literatura, ¿no?» y un «Cierra la boca» que le provoca dulzura).

La duda prevalece: _¿Qué siente _realmente_ mi oni chan por Haruka-sempai?_

Mira el quiz —ya contestado por completo— y se le escapa una carcajada queda, antes de negar.

— Ey Gou… —le insiste.

— ¡Ya voy oni chan, no seas tan impaciente!

— Gou. No pidas imposibles —masculla Haruka desde el teléfono. Rin no tarda replicar. A Gou se le escapa una sonrisa.

El hecho de que Rin y Haruka no sean más que amigos no significa mucho. Tampoco que al observarlos vea algo más intenso que el cariño aunque no con los gestos de una pareja. Piensa que es simple cuestión de tiempo. Tiempo, y un _empujoncito_ de su parte.

A final de cuentas para ella Rin es tan fácil de leer como la revista que está en su regazo.

Ésa que marca con letras grandes y brillantes «estás enamorado, _felicidades_» y que lo resume todo.


	2. El pingüino es un ser intuitivo

Agradecimientos y abrazos de limón para todos los que comentaron y/o "favearon". _Thanks_. Mis notas son muy lerdas so únicamente espero les guste el capítulo, que hoy es día de publicación masiva (¿?) ya que el lunes regresó a clases y todos me darán por muerta.

* * *

**II. El pingüino es un ser intuitivo (o de cómo Nagisa se pone manos a la obra)**

— Así que, básicamente de eso se trata —asienten de nueva cuenta ante el final de la explicación que Gou les ha dado. Aunque con cierto escepticismo. Por parte de Rei, al menos. No es tan sencillo de asimilar que una chica dé por sentado que su hermano es gay y que, encima, quiere algo con un amigo-rival suyo.

Nagisa se emociona, si Gou les ha contado una cosa así es porque tiene planes. Planes que vienen incluyéndolos. Lo único por lo qué lamentarse es que no se diera cuenta por sí mismo (el gen homosexual debería ser algo inherente entre tantos adolescentes varones, supone él). Y es decir, se trata de Haru-_chan_ y Rin-_chan_.

Claro que siempre han sido peculiares el uno con el otro. Y con quien más apego tiene Rin es Haruka…

— Entiendo sus puntos, Gou-san, y no estoy de acuerdo —Rei lo distrae de sus pensamientos—. Si Rin-san gusta de Haruka-sempai ¿no sería mejor que se diera cuenta por sí solo? Apresurar las cosas raramente da resultado y-

— ¡Ah, Rei-chan, tan observador cómo siempre!

Debido a su interrupción Rei frunce el ceño.

— No. Sé que Rei tiene razón —eso sí que resulta una sorpresa para ellos—. Pero véanlos desde mi punto de vista. Mi oni chan es muy conflictivo, y tozudo por igual, incluso si lo nota no haría nada al respecto. Lo conozco. Y ustedes a Haruka-sempai, ¿en verdad creen que ha considerado tener una pareja?

Se forma el silencio más incómodo habido y por haber. Desde su humilde punto de vista, no duda en que Haruka no es tan asexuado como aparenta. O, _hidro-sexuado_, más bien. Aún así eso no hace más que reafirmar que Gou tiene un excelente punto: requieren de un empujón. Pequeño (o tal vez grande, _gigantesco_).

— Sólo hay un insignificante detalle.

— ¡Ya sé, necesitas trabajo detectivesco! ¡Rei-chan y yo nos ofrecemos! —Gou pone cara de espanto. Como Rei. Makoto se limita a negar, sonriendo resignado pues entiende que nada de lo que digan o hagan le hará cambiar de opinión.

Y es que una vez se le mete una idea a la cabeza ésta no desaparece hasta que consigue su objetivo.

Gou intenta explicarse, inútilmente.

— ¿Eh? pero Nagisa e-eso no…

Nagisa no escucha. Es demasiado tarde para arrepentirse, la "reunión secreta" debe terminar en cuanto Haruka regresa del baño y les mira, cuestionando si ha ocurrido una situación interesante en su corta ausencia con leve curiosidad.

Eso es importante. Antes de hacer las paces con Rin y arreglar los asuntos pendientes del pasado Haruka no solía interesarse en nada, que no involucrase al H2O. Pero ahora que todo está solucionado, sí. Se ha vuelto expresivo, lo más expresivo que puede ser un Haruka Nanase. Nagisa piensa que eso es increíblemente genial.

Y si la manera en que Haru nadaba era perfecta, en la actualidad lo es más todavía.

Quizás debiera investigar.

— Ne Haru-chan, ¿cómo reaccionarías si Rin-chan te confesase una noticia muy-muy impactante? —A su derecha, Rei y Gou tosen, escupiendo sus jugos de frutas. A su izquierda, Haruka arquea una ceja y Makoto se obliga a tragar un _onigiri_ con esfuerzo.

— ¿Rin va a confesarme algo?

_Uh, bendita sea la inocencia de Haru_ es lo que agradece el resto, suspirando de alivio.

A él no le basta.

Ha visto en al menos cincuenta ocasiones «Sherlock Holmes» y si ha aprendido una cosa de ésa película extranjera es que un detective que se haga valer del título no deja pasar ninguna pista que pueda ayudarle a resolver el caso (y que usa una pipa, sombrero y capa).

— Rei-chan, toma nota de que al rato hay que visitar la tienda de disfraces.

La mandíbula de Rei se abre, ligeramente, sin entender qué diablos quiso decir. Antes de que le cuestione al respecto Nagisa retoma su papel y se acomoda unos lentes—imaginarios. Seguro que Rei ha de disfrutar muchísimo con los suyos.

Según lo que vieron al seguirlo cuando Rei actuaba con anormalidad, Rin ha cambiado. Es menos engreído y sin duda más amistoso. De no ser así no habría accedido a darle clases privadas de natación a Rei (y citando a Haruka: él los salvó, a él y a Rin ¿eso es romántico en el lenguaje de un Matsuoka, no? ha sido un tremendo fallo suyo no tener un diccionario cerca…)

— ¿Entonces?

Haruka parpadea.

— ¿Entonces qué?

— Sobre lo de Rin-chan.

— ¿Por qué hablamos de Rin? —Abre su caja del almuerzo, sin mirarlos—. ¿Tiene que ver con que hayamos estudiado juntos el fin de semana?

Inmediatamente todos —menos Gou, que ya lo sabía y ahora luce complacida— posan su vista en él, concentrados y con fijeza. Haruka no se percata del ambiente cargado de tensión y empieza a comer.

— _Ha_-_ru_ chan~

Una amplia sonrisa se pinta en sus labios. Rei le observa de reojo, sudando frío.

— Nagisa-kun, ésa expresión da miedo —hace caso omiso.

Hay cuestiones que requieren de una explicación.

¿Compartieron cama? ¿O tina, qué hay con la tina?

— ¿Dormiste en casa de Rin-chan?

— No exactamente.

Nagisa entrecierra sus orbes. Puede que parezca como cualquier otro día, más algo le hace cuestionarse qué tanto. Es un brillo, un brillo singular en ésos ojos azules.

Lo cierto es que desde el relevo informal en que participaron Haruka y Rin ya no conviven mucho en lo que al nado se refiere. No se han distanciado, pero tampoco se acercan. Y Nagisa no tiene ni un pelo de tonto, él ve cómo está Haru cuando se topan con Matsuoka. Creía que ése particular brillo era normal, nunca le prestó importancia. Aunque debió, es más o menos la misma manera en que él mira a Rei (y eso sale sobrando). Por lo que es previsible que se sienta feliz si pasó el domingo en compañía de Rin.

Infla las mejillas, armando un plan.

— ¿Qué les parece si vamos todos a tú casa Haru-chan, e invitamos a Rin-chan? —Éste aparta de sí el bocado de caballa que iba a devorar un par de centímetros—. Eh, si no supone ningún problema para las regionales, claro.

— Opino que vamos bien en tiempo —interviene Gou.

— Con el entrenamiento que hemos llevado y ahora que mi forma de nadar otros estilos es hermosa calculo que no nos afectará.

Haruka ladea la cabeza en dirección a Makoto, silencioso.

— Makoto.

— ¿Ah? S-sí. Un día libre no estaría mal. Nos recuperaremos mañana, supongo… —Nagisa le nota decaído. No pregunta al respecto pues Makoto se recompone rápidamente, no obstante, presiente que no se siente muy a gusto con el rumbo de las cosas.

_¿Acaso Mako-chan está…?_

— Voy a llamar a mi oni chan, entonces. ¡Seguro anda en su descanso, como nosotros! —Gou saca su celular y aprieta los botones con premura. Hay una breve pausa en la que oye un timbrazo, dos timbrazos, tres. Se le nota angustiada cuando Rin contesta con un "¿Sí?" y ella se recompone con un suspiro—. ¡Hola oni chan!, quería saber si tienes la tarde disponible.

— ¿Va a haber un evento en Iwatobi?

— No, no. Pero-

— Gou, ya te dije que no puedo andar tonteando por ahí. Si no es nada-

— ¡Rin-chan, aguarda un minuto! —Resignada, Gou le cede el teléfono. Nagisa se lo pone en la oreja, y tras cavilarlo, opta por levantarse y caminar a una distancia prudente del resto, para desconcierto de ellos—. La verdad, Rin-chan, es que Haru-chan va a cocinar carne para felicitarte por tu esfuerzo en la sesión de estudio de ayer.

— ¿Qué Haru cocinará un platillo que no es caballa? Espera, ¿y tú cómo te enteraste de _eso_? —Suelta una risita nerviosa. Se le ha escapado por error—. Oe Nagisa.

— ¡Eso no tiene importancia Rin-chan! lo que debe interesarte es que Haru-chan se esmeró un montón para que quedase decente la cena, sólo por ti. Estuvo tan conmovido por tu progreso, que incluso rentó _Titanic_ para que la viésemos todos y celebrásemos.

— No puedo imaginarme a Haru conmovido, Nagisa —refunfuña—. Y tampoco creas que Titanic me gusta como de niños, ya lo superé.

— ¿Vendrás, a las siete?

— _Tsk,_ tengo que pensarlo.

— Venga Rin-chan.

— Ya dije-

— Haru-chan te extraña.

—…

— En exceso. La soledad que lo embarga al pensar en ti es tan enorme como el continente de Pangea. Y no lo expresa en voz alta, pero estoy seguro de que Haru-chan llora en su interior cuando admira la fotografía del año pasado, ésa donde lo abrazas cariñosamente.

—… Pangea ya no existe ¿sabes? Y, _agh_, vale, sí. Voy ¿contento?

— ¡A más no poder, Rin-chan! —le escucha maldecir y tras una diminuta pausa añade: «más vale que la carne no esté chamuscada» precedido por un _click_. Le ha colgado. Y de haberse encontrado en el mismo lugar juraría que estaba nervioso. Todo va de maravilla, en ese caso.

Tarareando vuelve con sus amigos, devolviéndole el celular a Gou, quien le mira con expectación.

— ¿Y?

— Logré convencerlo.

— ¿En serio? —Inquiere Haruka. Nagisa asiente, orgulloso.

— Sí. Espero que no te suponga una molestia gastar dinero para carne y una peli del _Blockbuster_ —Haruka se encoge de hombros.

—Sólo si no es Titanic. Me niego a rentarla.

— ¿_Eeeeeh_?

Y entonces inician una discusión absurda donde Haruka insiste en que no es el mayor fanático de ése filme y que ni siquiera la abundancia de agua le motiva a verlo nuevamente. Y es tedioso pero también lo de menos pues ya lo persuadirá de algún modo, piensa.

Porque Haru y Rin tendrán una cita ésa noche, y resultará esplendorosa, o él dejará de llamarse Nagisa Hazuki, alias, el mayor fan de Sherlock Holmes.

— Rei-chan, no puedo utilizar mis habilidades detectivescas contra Haru-chan sin el atuendo apropiado, ¡necesito la pipa y capa! ¡Rápido!

— ¿Y vuelvo a preguntar, ¡qué se supone que significa eso?!


End file.
